


Hospital Smells

by nasubi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasubi/pseuds/nasubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is hospitalized and Aomine does pretty much nothing, but he loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Smells

Aomine generally despised the smell of hospitals. He constantly companied about an "unpleasant" smell he could never pinpoint. Once he had to visit his aunt at the maternity ward and the warm milky smell of babies had only served to nauseate him. He felt like some kind of monster. So when Kagami was to be admitted for a night after jumping too high and hitting his head against the backboard one to many times (that fucking dumbass), Aomine managed to string enough excuses to be relieved of all bedside-sitting duties (not that Kagami wanted anyone to bug him, really), but not before Kuroko's stare boring through the back of his head made him promise he'll be there to accompany Kagami back home the next day.

"Kagami~~~ hurry up," he whined, flopping his upper body onto the hospital bed like the overgrown child he was, before promptly jerking his face up. The lingering natural scent of Kagami's was not enough to overcome the unnatural sterilized one of the bedsheets.

"Why did you even offer to be here if you're going to be useless?" huffed Kagami. Aomine wondered why even after a year back in Japan, a native Japanese could still butcher his national language so badly. A jacket knocked his head to the side and light disappeared from his sight. Too late, he realized he had spoken out loud. He had started to be more sensitive to the redhead's feelings since they started dating, but boys will be boys; the jibes and competitiveness continued even as they settled into a comfortable relationship. Allowing his head to be at the receiving end of a throw by someone who has a slam dunk called Meteor Jam, however, wasn't very smart at all.

Aomine scrambled to pull the jacket off his head and mildly disorientated, growled, "The fuck was that for, you basta-"

"For you to sniff so you can stop looking like something crawled up your nose and died," Kagami clarified, "And for the record, my Japanese is good enough." He looked like he was trying to be polite, but the other boy could imagine, no, he was sure of, the mirth emitting from him in waves, even as he went back to rummaging through his duffle bag in a last ditch attempt to ensure he wasn't going to leave anything of importance behind.

"You- I- I- Nothing has died up here!" Aomine stabbed the air with an index finger in Kagami's direction, face flushing in embarrassment at being caught. To think he had even tried so hard in front of that stupid brat to be stoic about the dreadful hospital smell!

"Nothing but your brain," Kagami replied quietly, grinning to himself. He straightened from his packing, finally done, and said, "I don't know what you think of your acting skills, Ahomine, but they're really bad. You kept doing that weird thing with your mouth." Over here Kagami tried to quirk his lips in imitation. Failing, he picked his bag up and walked towards the ward door (Aomine trailed behind in silence, flush subsided but still looking a little chagrined), before continuing, "And your nose wrinkled so much, I thought I was looking at a grandma." Aomine watched his ears twitch as he tried to wrinkle his nose while holding back laughter, then failing with a loud, ungraceful snort.

"Bakagami, the hell are you being so happy for?" Aomine leaned forward to give the back of Kagami's head a nuzzle and steal a sniff, a rare show of public affection, breath tickling his nape. It lasted barely a second before Kagami leapt away from the ticklish sensation, whipping around to stare at him with comically widened eyes. Aomine hmphed and wrapped the jacket around his head, tying the arms in front of his nose. Image be damned, if Kagami already knew about his aversion towards hospital smells, there really wasn't a need to pretend he didn't want to smell his jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics but I only just realised I've never posted it! My friend once told me that loving the smell of your significant other is a sign of love. I don't know how true that is, but I do think Kagami would smell really good all the time and that Aomine would love it.


End file.
